Title
by thealaee
Summary: Kedatangan Daehwi dari Amerika benar-benar bencana. Tadinya. [ Produce101 - WinkDeep ]
1. Daehwi Datang

Daehwi menghirup nafas, mengisi paru parunya dengan oksigen yang kini terasa agak berbeda ketika menuruni pesawat tadi. Matanya mengerling kesana kemari, berusaha mengais dengan sia sia ingatan tentang bandara ini sambil mencari kedatangan seseorang yang seharusnya dititahkan menunggu dan menyambut kedatangannya di tanah asing ini.

Lalu ia melihatnya.

Daehwi tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya ceria. Disambut langkah kaki yang kian mendekat dan pelukan selamat datang yang terlampau erat sepersekian detik kemudian.

"Selamat datang di rumah!" Sepupunya berucap setengah tertawa. Daehwi menggeleng maklum dan menepuk pundak sepupu kekanakannya itu.

"Tidak usah berteriak, Jihoon-a. Ayo bantu aku bawa beban hidupku ini?" Pintanya mengerling kepada tumpukan barang barangnya. Harta hidupnya selama tinggal disini. Jihoon mengangguk dan dengan sigap membawa beberapa tas, membiarkan Daehwi membawa sisanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Title]**

 _Are you even a_ _ **human**_ _?_

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Rate:** T

 **Contains typo(s) and boyslove thingy.**

 **Please read at your own risk.**

 **T** hea

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehwi sampai di ruang keluarga rumah Jihoon. "Ah, senangnya kembali lagi kerumah." Desahnya ketika bokong tipisnya bertemu rindu dengan sofa hitam kediaman keluarga Park.

Jihoon memukul kepala Daehwi dengan remote televisi. Membuat yang punya kepala menatap nyalang padanya yang hanya mendelik sebal.

"Idiot, ini rumahku. Rumahmu bukan disini. Jadi cepat benahi barang barangmu dan rapikan semuanya karena disini tidak ada maid yang bisa mengerjakannya. Lakukan semuanya sendiri atau kau akan kusuruh tidur di garasi." Jihoon berujar dan memberikan segelas limun dingin pada Daehwi, yang segera meminumnya rakus.

Daehwi merengut sebal dan mulai bersusah payah menyeret koper-kopernya menaiki tangga ketika limunnya habis. Jihoon hanya memperhatikannya sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa sih, yang kau tertawakan sampai nangis begitu?" Daehwi akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menyalak kesal pada Jihoon.

"Aku hanya bingung, kenapa kau mau repot repot bawa koper sebanyak dan seberat itu ketika kau bisa membeli sesuatu dengan mudah disini." Jihoon mengangkat bahu dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil camilan.

"Kau pikir aku datang jauh jauh dari Amerika hanya untuk belanja dan makan, heh? Aku akan sekolah jadi aku butuh menghemat pengeluaran finansialku." Teriak Daehwi sambil merengut dan kembali menyeret kopernya menaiki tangga. Jihoon di dapur hanya tertawa dan menggeleng puas karena berhasil membuat sepupu idiotnya merasa kesal.

Daehwi masih berkutat dengan tumpukan pakaian dan peralatannya ketika Jihoon mengetuk pintu kamar, minta diizinkan masuk. Daehwi membuka pintunya dengan pandangan bertanya sebelum akhirnya bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi ketika Jihoon bilang ia tidak akan diberi makan kalau belum mandi.

Ketika akhirnya Daehwi menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi makan, Jihoon sudah hampir selesai makan. Daehwi mendengus sebal ketika akhirnya menyadari

Kalau Jihoon sama berantakan dan baunya seperti ketika Daehwi belum mandi tadi.

"Akhirnya kau selesai mandi juga."

"Dan sepertinya kau belum mandi."

"Memang."

Daehwi merengut kesal dan menyendok makananya brutal. Jihoon memperhatikannya makan dan berujar bahwa Daehwi makan seperti babi. Daehwi berteriak galak dan melempar Jihoon dengan sumpit. Lalu keduanya tertawa seperti idiot.

"Lee, apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?"

"Hng, tidur sepertinya."

"Turis macam apa yang menghabiskan hari pertama di negara baru dengan tidur."

"Aku bukan turis, Park. Aku lahir dan besar disini, kalau kau tidak ingat." Gerutu Daehwi. Jihoon mendengus.

"Besar disini, apanya! Kau besar di Amerika dan tidak pernah mengunjungi Korea lagi setelah ulang tahunmu yang ke-sepuluh. Bikin repot saja."

"Aku sedang berpikir kenapa kau merasa repot."

"Aku yang harus mengunjungimu kesana."

"Tolong bilang itu pada anak yang setiap berkunjung selalu menangis gak mau pulang." Daehwi menyeringai.

"Haruskah aku menurunkan gengsi dan bilang bahwa aku kangen kamu?"

"Semua orang sangat mencintaiku sampai tidak mau berpisah denganku. Aduh, senangnya." Daehwi meledek Jihoon yang memerah malu.

"Tutup mulutmu, Lee."

"Turunkan dulu gengsimu, Park." Daehwi tertawa dan Jihoon mendengus sebal.

"Iya, iya. Aku kangen kamu. Puas? Jadi besok jangan tidur dan ayo jalan-jalan."

"Temani aku ke kafe di ujung blok, besok pagi?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan teman. Kau bisa pulang setelah itu dan mulai belajar untuk masa depan ujianmu. Semua orang tau kau bodoh dalam belajar."

"Kau belum ada sehari disini dan sudah punya teman? Hebat." Jihoon menggelngkan kepala dan membenahi meja makan.

"Dulu dia temanku dari Amerika. Dan akhirnya kau mengakui kalau dirimu bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Tapi kau tidak menyangkal ketika tadi kubilang kau bodoh."

"Tutup mulut besarmu dan mulailah cuci piring, Lee Daehwi."

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Jihoon bangun lebih dulu. Mandi lalu dengan rajinnya menyirami tanaman di halaman rumah dan beramah tamah ke para tetangga. Lalu ketika dirasanya Daehwi sudah cukup tidur, Jihoon membanting pintu kamarnya dan membuat pemuda Lee yang masih bergelung di kasurnya bangun lalu terlonjak kaget.

"Bangun, Lee. Jam berapa mau ke kafe?"

"Jihoon, aduh. Kepalaku sakit, idiot!" Dahwi mengaduh dan mengurut keningnya. Jihoon menghampirinya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak memukul kepalamu."

"Tapi kamu banting pintu dan bikin aku kaget. Itu letak kesalahanmu, bodoh."

"Terserahlah, tapi kapan kamu mau ke kafe?"

"Nanti, jam sembilan."

"Tapi sekarang sudah jam sembilan lebih lima belas menit."

"Jadi aku terlambat?"

"Eh- kupikir?"

"Apakah sudah jauh dari waktu janjian?"

"Lima belas menit dikali dua sama dengan tiga puluh menit."

Lalu obrolan mereka terhenti karena Daehwi membanting pintu kamar mandi. Membuat Jihoon memijat keningnya frustasi.

 **.**

Kafe penuh dengan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Daehwi memperhatikan mereka penuh minat sementara Jihoon mencari tempat duduk. Ada seorang kakek yang sedang baca koran, pria kantoran yang sedang serius menonton televisi...

Daehwi tiba-tiba saja memekik dan menarik tangan Jihoon untuk duduk disamping pemuda asing yang tak Jihoon kenal. Dia hampir melonjak bangun lagi dan memarahi Daehwi kalau saja ia tidak melihat Daehwi minta maaf pada si pemuda tadi, yang kini diam memerhatikan Daehwi dengan wajah suram.

"Maafkan aku, Baejin-ie!"

"Lee, kau baru sehari disini dan sudah lupa kalau orang Amerika tidak suka keterlambatan. Dan asal kau tau, orang Korea juga tak suka itu."

Nada bicara pemuda itu agak kaku, Jihoon menyimpulkan. Raut wajahnya juga. Hoodie hitam yang dikenakannya juga. Jihoon bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Yah, intinya. Kesan pertama Jihoon tidak begitu baik padanya.

Tapi Jihoon tidak bisa bohong kalau pemuda itu punya wajah yang sedikit diatas rata-rata. Wajahnya kecil sekali, rambutnya menggantung tanggung diantara alis matanya. Tatapannya tegas, membuat orang salah paham ketika pertama bertemu karena kesan pertama yang ditimbulkan orang ini tidak begitu bagus.

Jihoon tanpa sadar memperhatikannya terlalu lama. Orang asing tadi menoleh dan memperhatikan jihoon sebelum berdeham salah tingkah. Jihoon langsung tersadar dan menunduk malu.

Daehwi memperhatkan mereka berdua dan tersenyum kecil. Kebiasaannya memperhatikan orang dan beramah tamah menjadikannya peka akan lingkungan sekitar. Dan sekarang Daehwi memprediksi sesuatu.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Samuel sekarang?" Tanya Daehwi antusias. Membuat dua orang yang sedang bertatapan itu sontak menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau ingin pergi sekarang? Tidak ingin pesan sesuatu?" Jinyoung bertanya kikuk.

"Tidak. Aku kenyang karena makan omelan Jihoon pagi tadi." Jihoon mendelik danmenginjak kaki Daehwi keras keras, namun hanya dibalas seringaian aneh dari si pemuda Lee.

Jihoon bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalau kalian akan pergi, kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

"Tidak ikut?" Itu bukan suara Daehwi. Itu suara Jinyoung. Jihoon membelalakkan matanya sebelum menggeleng kikuk.

"Daehwi menyuruhku pulang dan melatih otak bodohku ini untuk ujian nanti. Lagipula ini kan waktu kalian. Nikmatilah. Dah, Lee." Ujar Jihoon separuh merajuk pada Daehwi. Daehwi yang melihatnya hanya menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

Sepeninggal Jihoon, Daehwi menatap Jinyoung penasaran.

"Jadi?"

"Siapa orang tadi?"

"Park Jihoon. Sepupuku. Setahun lebih tua darimu. Sebentar lagi dia akan ujian. Dia suka makanan yang gurih, tidak terlalu manis dan dia suka mengigau kalau tidur. ID KakaoTalknya jihoonlypuff kalau kau mau tau." Terang Daehwi. Jinyoung mendelik.

"Apa tujuanmu membeberkan biodatanya padaku?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Ulang tahunnya 29 Mei."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Daehwi menghela nafas. Jinyoung hanya terlalu gengsi.

"Aku hanya bilang yang perlu kau tau."

"Untuk apa kau memberitahuku info tidak penting itu?" Daehwi mendengus dan bangkit meninggalkan Jinyoung yang tampak berpikir.

"Kalau kau tidak merasa info itu penting, lupakansaja. Ayo, aku rindu Muel." Kata Daehwi acuh lalu meninggalkan kafe.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Jinyoung menyusul dan mengiringi langkah Daehwi. Tangannya merogoh saku hoodienya, mengambil ponsel kemudian bertanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Tadi, apa ID KakaoTalk-nya?"

Daehwi menyeringai.

[ **To Be Continued** ]

\- Thea

 **Author's Note:** Iya, aku se-bodoh itu dalam menentukan judul. hiks.


	2. Will You Go Out With Me?

Dari sekian banyak suara aneh yang pernah Jihoon dengar selama hidupya, dentingan notifikasi Kakao tidak pernah masuk hitungan. Tapi ketika mengecek ponselnya sebelum turun ke dapur malam ini, sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk berdenting nyaring. Pop-upnya muncul dan Jihoon mengernyitkan kening melihat ' Your Bae ' terisi pada kolom nama.

 ** _Eh- apakah ini Park Jihoon?_**

Jihoon berpikir. Memangnya dia punya teman dengan nama 'Your Bae'?

Jihoon adalah tipe orang yang gemar me-rename kontak orang orang yang dekat dengannya. Tapi itu hanya untuk orang tertentu dan dia tidak menggantinya dengan nama se... kreatif 'Your Bae'. ( Jihoon ingin menyebutnya norak tapi itu tidak sopan.)

Tapi akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan untuk membalasnya karena penasaran.

 _Ya, itu aku._

 _Tapi tunggu, kau siapa?_

Balasannya tiba hampir seketika.

 ** _Eum- ini Bae Jinyoung._**

 ** _Temannya Daehwi._**

Jihoon mengetuk pintu kamar Daehwi. Daehwi membukanya dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kau kenal Bae Jinyoung?"

Mata Daehwi membelalak. Dia terpekik seperti anak gadis dan menarik tangan Jihoon menuju ranjangnya lalu menutup pintu.

"Dia sudah menghubungimu?!"

"Kau membagikan ID Kakao-ku heh, Idiot?"

"Iya, aku lelah melihat kalian berdua jomblo. Cepat balas. Dia yang kamu lihat ketika mengantarku ke kafe pagi tadi."

"Oh-" Jihoon mengingatnya. Daehwi mengangguk tidak sabar dan menyuruh Jihoon membalas pesan itu. Jihoon melirik Daehwi penuh dendam sebelum perlahan membalas pesan itu.

 _Oh- ya. Aku ingat._

 _Ada apa, Jinyoung-ssi?_

 ** _Ah- aku hanya memastikan ID yang Daehwi berikan benar atau tidak._**

 ** _Dan, apa Daehwi sudah sampai rumah?_**

 _Ya, dia sedang berguling-guling disebelahku._

 _Kenapa kau minta ID-ku, Jinyoung-ssi?_

 ** _Untuk minta izin mendekatimu, tentu saja._**

 ** _Apa kau mengizinkan?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Title]**

 _Are you even a **human**?_

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Rate:** T

 **Contains typo(s) and boyslove thingy.**

 **Please read at your own risk.**

 **T** hea

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah- kau bergerak cepat, Bae."

"Diam, aku malu."

Jinyoung menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna ke sofa apartemen Samuel. Yang punya sofa hanya terkekeh dan menduduki tubuh kecil Jinyoung, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan menendang Samuel beringas.

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini terlalu cepat, Bae?"

"Lebih baik mana; aku mendekatinya terlalu cepat atau aku yang patah hati karena terlalu cepat melihatnya taken dengan orang lain?"

"Pilihan pertama. Tapi biar kuingatkan kau bahwa kau benar-benar payah dalam praktek."

"Bukannya mendo'akanku berhasil kali ini. Dasar teman tak berguna. Pergi saja kau dari sini."

"Bisa bisanya orang ini mengusirku dari apartemenku sendiri." Samuel mendengus sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, mengambil beberapa buku. Jinyoung tertawa dan kembali menekuni ponselnya.

Balasannya datang seketika.

Samuel bergegas menghampiri Jinyoung ketika didengarnya pemuda Bae itu memekik. Jinyoung nyengir bodoh dan mengguncang bahu Samuel keras.

"Kalau pendekatanku kali ini berhasil, aku akan jadi manusia paling beruntung seantereo galaksi!"

Samuel tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Merebut ponsel Jinyoung dan langsung mengintip satu satunya aplikasi chatting yang ada di benda pintar itu.

 _Uh- Oke? Mari kita lihat usahamu, My Bae._

Whoa.

 **.**

Pernah dengar suara lumba-lumba?

Yah, itu persisnya suara yang dikeluarkan Daehwi ketika Jihoon membalas pesan Jinyoung dengan pipi memerah dan wajah malu-malunya.

Daehwi terkikik lagi. Melihat Jihoon yang malu malu itu menyenangkan karena Jihoon jadi seribu kali lipat lebih manis ketika wajahnya bersemu merah. Dengan gemas, dicubitnya pipi gembil menggemaskan itu.

"Aduh, kamu cari mati?!" Jihoon menyalak ganas. Daehwi tertawa dan mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Membuat Jihoon mendengus sebal dan berguling di samping sepupunya, menyamankan posisinya sebelum bertanya,

"Menurutmu dia serius ingin mendekatiku?"

Daehwi mengernyit. "Dia tidak pernah suka sama orang lain sejauh ini. Pengalaman cintanya nol dan dia sangat amatir, kuberitahu kau."

"Apanya?"

"Yah, kau tahu. Berciuman dan sebagainya."

"Apa-apaan. Ini bukan Amerika, Lee. Aku akan menghajarnya kalau dia berani macam macam denganku." Protes Jihoon. Daehwi mengangguk puas.

"Bagus! Itu jawaban yang kuharapkan dari sepupu manisku. Jangan terlalu mudah menyerahkan apapun pada siapapun, oke?"

Jihon mengangguk. "Pasti. Ayo tidur, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah setelah lelah belajar seharian." Desah Jihoon frustasi. Daehwi mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mata, diikuti Jihoon yang nampaknya malas kembali ke kamarnya.

 **.**

Jihoon berguling malas dan beranjak mematikan alarm kamarnya yang berusaha memecahkan gendang telinganya. Sambil diam diam mengingat berapa batas kemampuan pendengaran manusia dan bertanya apakah soal itu akan keluar di ujian nanti, Jihoon melihat jarum penunjuk menit pada benda mungil berwarna hijau itu sebelum memekik kaget dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Seperti biasa, Jihoon selalu hampir terlambat di hari pentingnya.

Hari pertama ke sekolah.

Cerita ini terjadi tepat dua minggu setelah Bae Jiyoung mengatakan niatnya untuk mendekati Jihoon. Mereka mulai saling mengabari satu sama lain dan saling mengucapkan selamat malam ketika hendak tidur.

Daehwi bilang, progress mereka berjalan lebih lambat dari pada siput dan mulai membandingkannya dengan hubungannya dengan Samuel, yang berakhir dengan wajah Jihoon yang merah padam mendengar kisah mendebarkan mereka berdua.

Dasar anak Amerika. Jihoon bersungut sungut.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jihoon akan dijemput Jinyoung hari ini. Daehwi yang juga sudah berjanji pada Samuel supaya berangkat bersama sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan rumah. Jihoon hampir terlompat dari kursi meja makan ketika dilihatnya Daehwi mengecup singkat bibir Samuel dan meneriakkan ucapan sampai jumpa. Membuat Jihoon merasa bersalah pada para tetangga.

Sekali lagi, dasar anak Amerika.

Bel pintu apartemen Jihoon berbunyi. Jihoon dengan terburu buru bangkit dan menyambar tasnya, segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

Bae Jinyoung berdiri disana, tali sepatunya terikat kencang, seragamnya dimasukkan kedalam celana, luarannya terkancing dengan sempurna dan dia terlihat luar biasa gugup. Belah bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum kaku yang mau tidak mau membuat Jihoon memerah hingga ke telinga. Ditatapnya Jinyoung malu malu sebelum akhirnya berucap nyaris berbisik,

"Bae, kita berdua bisa terlambat kalau gak cepat cepat-"

Jinyoung nyaris terjatuh ketika telinganya mendengar suara malu malu milik Jihoon. Mengangguk kaku dan mempersilahkan Jihoon untuk berjalan di depannya. Jihoon terlihat sedikit heran, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berjalan sedikit didepan Jinyoung yang terlihat sibuk berpikir.

Tidak, seharusnya tidak begini. Umpat Jinyoung dalam hati. Semalam ia sudah menginap di tempat Samuel, meminta petuah dari sang guru cinta dan berusaha mengingatnya selama perjalanan ke apartemen Jihoon tadi. Sakunya bergetar dan notifikasi masuk ke ponsel pintarnya.

 _Bodohnya, kenapa kau tidak genggam tangannya?_

 _Rangkul bahunya, gitu. – Daehwi._

 _Tidak, Daehwi. Merangkul bahu itu agak terlalu jauh menurutku._

 _Sam, bahkan saranmu tentang menggenggam tangan itu terdengar seperti pria hidung belang yang berusaha mengajak kencan seorang gadis baik baik. – Daehwi._

 ** _Bagus sekali. Aku gugup dan kalian malah sibuk sendiri._**

 ** _TUNGGU, KALIAN MENGIKUTIKU?!_**

 _Kau pikir kami bisa meninggalkan pemuda kolot sepertimu sendirian ketika sedang pedekate?_

 _Jawabannya, tidak._

 _Jadi, cepat rangkul bahunya._

 _Atau genggam tangannya. – Daehwi._

Jinyoung menguatkan diri, menahan nafas sebelum berjalan lebih cepat dan meraih jemari Jihoon yang tidak siap dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Jihoon tersentak kaget dan melirik Jinyoung yang menunduk dalam, wajahnya sudah merah sempurna. Tersenyum karena tindakan malu malu pemuda di depannya, Jihoon menggenggam erat jemari Jinyoung dan mulai menggoyangkannya perlahan seraya berjalan riang.

Di saku Jinyoung, notifikasi berdatangan. Salah satunya,

 _Whoa, aku benar benar tidak menyangka dia akan menggenggam tangan kesayanganku. – Daehwi._

 _Kupikir kesayanganmu itu aku._

 _Berisik. – Daehwi._

 **.**

Jihoon dan Jinyoung sudah hampir satu bulan berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Rutinitasnya sama saja. Mereka hanya akan mengenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan Jihoon yang ribut bercerita dan Jinyoung yang setia mendengarkan. Kadang Jinyoung akan bercerita bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Daehwi dan Jihoon akan bertanya antusias. Jinyoung akan meledek Jihoon, membuat Jihoon tertunduk malu dan melayangkan tendangan main main ke tulang kering Jinyoung.

Pernah sekali waktu, Jinyoung dan Jihoon mengobrol. Dan seperti biasa, Jihoon menunduk malu dan menggerutu ketika Jinyoung menjahilinya. Jinyoung, yang tidak pernah bisa menahan dirinya ketika melihat pipi Jihoon berpendar malu, tanpa sadar mencubit kecil pipi gembil kemerahan itu, membuat Jihoon sontak berhenti tertawa dan menatap Jinyoung.

Yang ditatap langsung menghindari tatapan itu dengan menunduk dalam, malu.

Jihoon sedikit menghela nafas ketika dilihatnya pemuda Bae itu menunduk. Dia benar benar pemalu dan kikuk. Bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan Daehwi?

Jihoon memajukan kepalanya perlahan dan berbisik pelan di telinga Jinyoung.

"Apa lantai terlihat lebih menarik dari wajahku, Bae Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung makin menunduk dan Jihoon hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benar benar penasaran kenapa kalian tidak juga pergi keluar berdua." Gumam Daehwi pada Jihoon yang sedang berkutat dengan buku buku ujiannya.

"Dia benar benar pemalu, Lee."

"Pemalu _apanya._ Dia benar benar tidak punya malu ketika sedang bersamaku dan Muel."

"Untuk apa dia malu di depanmu ketika dia tau kau sendiri gak punya malu sama sekali?" Ledek Jihoon, membuat sebuah bantal melayang dan membentur kepalanya.

"Lagipula," Jihoon sengaja menggantungkan ucaannya, tersenyum geli memandangi Daehwi yang menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya membuat Daehwi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cepat lanjutkan omonganmu atau kau akan merasakan nikmatnya digoreng dengan minyak panas." Ancam Daehwi membuat Jihoon tergelak sejenak.

"Maksudku adalah, nanti malam Jinyoung bilang di akan mampir." Ucap Jihoon menyelesaikan ucapannya dan menonton rahang Daehwi yang jatuh ke bawah.

" _Beneran?!_ " Dia memekik heboh.

"Aduh, jangan memekik begitu, idiot. Reaksimu sangat diluar dugaan." Gerutu Jihoon.

Daehwi mendengus dan memukul pelan kepala Jihoon.

"Suka suka aku." Katanya judes. "Tapi serius, _deh._ Baejin benar benar akan datang kesini?"

"Dia sih, yang bilang begitu." Jawab Jihoon, sedikit tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Daehwi terdiam sebentar sebelum melonjak berdiri dan beranjak keluar tanpa berkata kata. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang memandanginya heran sebelum mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan kembali berkencan dengan soal soal ujiannya.

 **.**

"KAU!" Daehwi berteriak

"Yang kamu panggil 'KAU' itu aku," ucap Samuel tak mengerti.

"Atau kau memanggilku?" Lanjut Jinyoung.

Daehwi nyaris menjerit.

"Kau, Bae-idiot-Jinyoung! Kau benar benar akan kesini, kan?" tuntut Daehwi tidak sabar.

". . . Ya? Tentu saja. Dan biar ku ingatkan kau, Lee. Yang idiot disini itu kau, bukan aku." Jawab Jinyoung setengah protes.

Daehwi memekik lagi, membuat dua orang di seberang sana menggeram sebal.

 _"The heck_. Daehwi, kalau kau cuma mau memekik, aku akan tutup sambungan teleponnya." Suara Jinyoung di seberang sana terdengar frustasi.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?" Samuel yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya buka suara. Daehwi dengan senang hati menjelaskan kronologisnya.

"Bae Jinyoung kita akan datang ke apartemen Jihoon malam ini, Sam."

"Terus kenapa? Setiap pagi juga dia sudah kesana, kan." Di seberang sana, Samuel mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti, membuat Daehwi mendesah lelah. Diam diam berpikir kenapa dia dan Samuel bisa bertahan hampir dua tahun lamanya.

"Bilang padaku kalau kau akan mengajaknya jalan hari sabtu nanti, Baejin. Aku lelah melihat kalian saling menggenggam dengan wajah memerah begitu setiap hari."

"Benar. Kapan kalian akan ciuman?" Samuel bertanya penasaran.

"Heh, pasangan mesum. Aku tidak se-vulgar kalian yang umbarkemesraan dimana mana." Gerutu Jinyoung sebal.

"Tapi, ya. Aku akan coba mengajaknya keluar hari sabtu ini." Lanjutnya.

Samuel diseberang sana memekik. Daehwi menghela napas lelah. Tak lama, Samuel berkata dramatis,

"God, Baejin. KAU AKHIRNYA MENGAJAKNYA KELUAR?!"

Jinyoung mengerang frustasi, Daehwi melenguh lelah. Mereka mematikan sambungan groupcall serentak, meninggalkan Samuel yang masih memekik heboh, sendirian.

 **.**

Kenyataannya, Jinyoung tidak datang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika akhirnya Jihoon menyerah menunggu Jinyoung beranjak ke kamar tidurnya. Sudah sesorean ini dia bersiap dan menanti kedatangan Jinyoung dengan antusias. Mungkin Jinyoung lupa dan sudah lelap tertidur di kamarnya. Maklum, bocah itu anggota dewan kelas dan akan jadi sibuk pada awal awal semester seperti ini. Jihoon pernah jadi dewan kelas waktu kelas dua dan bersumpah tidak mau ikut organisasi lagi seumur hidupnya –yang sebenarnya cuma alasan mengingat perangai Jihoon yang malas tingkat dunia.

Tapi serius, meskipun Jihoon berusaha keras memaklumi Jinyoung, tetap saja dia kecewa. Langkahnya lunglai dan dia sedikit membanting pintu kamarnya frustasi dan menjerit sakit saat jarinya terantuk nakas.

Daehwi mengintip kepergian Jihoon dari ruang keluarga dengan tatapan sedih. Dia seratus persen mengerti karena pengalaman. Dengan sedikit emosi, Daehwi mencari nomor Jinyoung, berniat memarahinya. Belum sempat menekan tanda hijau bulat itu, pintu rumah diketuk seseorang.

Daehwi tergesa menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon. Terdengar gerutuan singkat dari dalam sana sebelum pintu berayun terbuka dan Daehwi melihat Jihoon.

Dalam pakaian warna pink.

"Kenapa kamu jadi babi pink begini?!" Daehwi hampir menangis frustasi. Jihoon cemberut.

"Bawel. Aku mau tidur. Kalau kau mau menggangguku, mati saja sana."

"Eh- enggak, enggak. Baejin datang. Dia masih di pintu depan. Cepat buka pintu. Jangan cemberut begitu, Park. Kamu benar benar mirip babi kalau seperti itu."

Jihoon menggeleng malas, "Tidak, ah. Sudah malam. Suruh saja dia pulang."

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu tidak kecewa. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Daehwi menggodanya. Jihoon memerah sebelum menggeleng, lagi.

"Aku tidak marah, kok." Ucapnya ketus. Daehwi berdecak dan menarik tangan Jihoon menuju tangga.

"Sana turun, tidak kasihan sama Jinyoung? Temui saja dia sebentar, aku tau kau juga sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku akan tunggu disini, tidak ada mengintip. Deal?"

Jihoon mendengus dan mengangguk ragu. Tangannya mencengkram pegangan tangga dan turun perlahan. Setelah tubuhnya menghilang di balik dinding pemisah ruang keluarga, Daehwi membuntutinya. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

 **.**

Jihoon membuka pintu. Jinyoung langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, hyung! Tiba tiba mama mengajakku berbelanja dan aku benar benar harus mengantarnya pergi. Aku baru sampai lima belas menit lalu dan baterai ponselku habis karena tidak bawa charger di sekolah tadi. Maaf karena tidak sempat memberitahumu. Jangan marah, aku benar benar minta maaf."

Jinyoung menunduk terus sampai Jihoon merasa iba. Diperhatikannya Jinyoung. Bajunya tidak rapi, lehernya berkeringat dan nafasnya tersendat. Apa dia habis berlari?

Jihoon menariknya agar kembali berdiri dan perlahan menyeka kerikngat di dahinya. Jinyoung masih memunduk hingga akhirnya jemari Jihoon lembut menengadahkan wajah Jinyoung agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengganguk.

"Tidak apa apa, Jinyoungie. Apa kau mau masuk?" Jinyoung menggeleng.

"Aku disini saja. Cuma sebentar, kok. Hyung pasti sudah mau tidur, ya?" Jinyoung bertanya, membuat Jihoon mengangkat kedua bahunya, merasa sedikit bersalah. Jinyoung menggeleng tanda mengerti dan mereka terjebak dalam kecanggungan selama beberapa menit.

Daehwi masih bersembunyi dan mencuri dengar. Telinganya menempel rapat dengan dinding ruang keluarga dan tangannya sibuk mengetikkan _live report_ terkini pada Samuel yang sangat antusias diseberang sana.

Jinyoung memecahkan kecanggungan itu dengan dehaman kecil sebelum belah bibirnya membuka, mengeluarkan deretan kata kata.

"B-besok, apa hyung sibuk?" Jinyoung bertanya tergagap, yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan pelan dengan pipi berpendar kemerahan dari Jihoon.

Daehwi sedikit menahan tawa melihat interaksi dua pemuda pemalu itu dari tempat persembunyianya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa apa.

"K-kalau gitu ayo kita pergi? Di Korea ada tempat bagus bernama Deoksugung Palace. Aku akan bayar trasport dan kamu akan bayar makan siang. Ini bukan kencan, aku berani bersumpah. Cuma jalan jalan sebentar. Kamu harus bilang mau atau aku akan terus berjalan menunduk seumur hidupku karena malu atas penolakanmu." Dalam hati mengumpat karena suara bergetarnya yang sama sekali tidak keren, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kepalang basah, mandi saja sekalian. Pikirnya nelangsa setengah gila.

Jihoon diam. Wajahnya jadi lima kali lipat lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan di balik dinding ruang keluarga yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan adegan picisan ini, Daehwi sakit perut akibat mati matian menahan tawa.

Seulas senyum lebar dan kekehan kecil perlahan merekah di wajah Jihoon. Wajahnya memerah, tapi kekehannya tidak berhenti. Jinyoung, yang malu setengah mati, mengintip melalui celah rambutnya dan seketika menyesal.

Berani sumpah, Jihoon itu orang paling menarik yang pernah Jinyoung lihat.

Jinyoung hampir hampir tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya manusia salah buat seperti Daehwi bisa punya sepupu secantik Jihoon, membuat Jinyoung diam diam bertanya akan cara kerja dunia yang sepertinya makin random tiap harinya.

Ketika tawa kecil Jihoon akhirnya mereda, Jinyoung pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya. Jihoon masih nyengir dengan bodohnya ketika itu. Tangannya bergerak meninju pelan bahu Jinyoung. Membuat yang punya bahu mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Bodoh. Jinyoung, aku ingin mengingatkan padamu bahwa aku ini orang Korea. Asli. Tidak ada campuran darah dari manapun. Tidak pernah keluar dari Korea kecuali mengunjungi sepupu idiotku," kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, memastikan Daehwi tidak ada disana untuk melemparnya dengan sepatu.

( Daehwi mendengarnya dan sejujurnya sangat ingin melempar sepupunya dengan sofa ruang keluarga, tapi dia tidak sanggup mengangkatnya. –lagipula itu akan menghancurkan atmosfer bunga-bunga Jihoon dan Jinyoung. Jadi dia batal melakukanya.)

Jihoon berdeham dan melanjutkan ocehannya. "Dan menurutku- setiap warga Korea yang tinggal di sekitar Seoul dan menghargai sejarah bangsanya pasti pernah sekali memasuki Deoksugung. Walau hanya sekedar lewat, aku yakin mereka pasti sudah pernah melewatinya setidaknya sekali seumur hidup."

Wajah Jinyoung merah padam. Idenya yang menurutnya anti mainstream ditolak mentah mentah oleh gebetannya, pujaan hatinya. Memang belum jadi tambatan hati tapi Jinyoung selalu berpikir positif bahwa soon, anak manis bernama Park Jihoon, Jihoon yang itu, sepupunya Lee-idiot-Daehwi, akan jadi pacarnya, tambatan hatinya.

Tapi apa ini- dia ditolak bahkan sebelum mengutarakan rasa sukanya! Hari ini sukses mencoretkan tinta hitam kelam di atas kertas sejarah percintaannya yang masih kosong.

Sial.

Sepertinya Jinyoung bakal jomblo seumur hidup karena gak bisa move on dari Jihoon.

Belum selesai Jinyoung menyesali keputusan bodohnya, pundaknya ditepuk sedikit keras. Jihoon menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik?"

"Eum- sepertinya?"

Jihoon terlihat tidak puas. Alisnya bertaut, siap melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Jadi, jam berapa kita akan pergi besok?"

Lutut Jinyoung bergetar hingga ke tungkai. Pandangannya sontak menatap Jihoon yang memerah hingga ke telinga.

"J-jam? Oh- jam?" Jinyoung memastikan sekali lagi.

Ketika dilihatnya Jihoon mengangguk malu malu, Jinyoung menjawab cepat. "Aku akan menjemputmu. Jam sembilan pagi, bagaimana?"

Anggukan dan senyuman Jihoon menjadi pertanda bahwa ide anti mainstream Jinyoung kali ini berhasil. Dan Jinyoung pulang dengan hati berbunga dan senyum hingga ke telinga.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Daehwi mengetikkan bahasan cepat pada Samuel. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum bangga. Pada Jinyoung yang menurutnya sangat _ssangnamja_ , pada Jihoon dengan pakaian serba pinknya yang seperti babi, dan pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat jenius.

Lee Daehwi, kau memang jenius.

 ** _Jadi bagaimana, babe? -Samuel  
_**

 _Berhentilah memanggilku babe, itu menjijikkan-_-_

 _Deoksugung Palace, jam setengah sepuluh pagi. Call?_

 ** _Dengan senang hati, call!_**

 ** _Aku tidak sabar melihat Bae Jinyoung menjadi lelaki sejati. -Samuel  
_**

To Be Continued.

 **Jadi, aku minta maaf udah gantungin ini hampir tiga minggu. /sobs.**

 **Atau malah udah lebih, ya? T . T**

 **Aku minta maaf! laptopku error dan baru bener minggu kemarin. sebenernya bisa aja sih, aku ngetik dan publish di ponsel. tapi storyline ceritanya ada di laptop dan aku bakal bingung kalau ulang semua dai awal lagi :')**

 **Jadi, maaf ya?**

 **Kabar baiknya adalah cerita ini hampir selesai! tinggal satu chapter penutupan. emang aku gak mau buat yang bertele-tele sih.**

 **Tapi, aku kepikiran buat Samhwi dari cerita ini, dibuat oneshoot lain.. semacam spin-off gitu.**

 **[ halah, Thea. selesaikan aja dulu cerita yang ini, kamu seriously membikin aku marah. ]**

 **P.S: JinHwi lucu banget, ya? T . T**


End file.
